Death from Above
Death from Above is the second of the seven Challenges of the Titans. Kratos must kill a total of at least 10 enemies in midair, in less than 200 seconds. Legionnaires Captain, Gorgon Queens, Fates Sentries, and Hades Juggernauts are encountered through the challenge. Restrictions *At least 10 enemies must be killed in midair. *Time limit of 200 seconds. Bonus Points *Kill a total of at least 15 enemies (20 in PAL version) in midair before the end of the challenge. Tips *Some methods include using the Spear of Destiny, or keeping enemies in midair via Cronos' Rage. One of the main dangers in the challenge is being petrified in midair by the Gorgons, but activating the Rage of the Titans will free Kratos. *Another strategy is to use the Icarus Ascension attack of Icarus Wings (L1 + X), which is much faster and easier to do then any "ascension" combo of the other weapons of the game, to throw an enemy to the air and follow it. Immediately after doing this, the aerial combo Rampage of the Furies (L1 + O) of the Blades of Athena can be used repeatedly to inflict massive damage to the enemy. In "normal" difficulty, doing this twice or three times is enough to kill a Legionnaire Captain or a Gorgon Queen in the air. Fates Sentries will die in the first time this strategy is used against them. *Whenever there's a Gorgon in the room, she should be thrown in the air first, but before throwing her in the air it's recommended to wait until she has just finished an attack: if she isn't attacking for some time, she'll probably try to perform a Gorgon Gaze and petrify the player. Note that she can't be "ascended" in the period she's "stopped" (charging her gaze) or when she's using her gaze, so it's never a good idea to stay in the air with a Gorgon on the ground, especially if she's near. Being petrified in the air is an instant death, as the player is shattered as they fall to the ground. That's why she should be the first to be attacked in the air. **If a Gorgon tries to petrify the player, the last thing that should be done is jumping in the air, as mentioned above. Reflecting her gaze with the Golden Fleece is a better idea: this will turn all enemies in the screen into stone. While all of them are petrified, the best thing to do is to shatter the Hades Juggernaut, if it's present, because it's the only enemy that can't be killed in the air. Shattering the Gorgon is good, since the player will get rid of her and her gaze for a while, but she'll be exactly the first enemy to break out of her statue, leaving almost no time to be shattered, so it's still better to focus on the Hades Juggernaut. Shattering other enemies isn't good because it wastes opportunities and time to kill them in the air. *It's always good to use Cronos' Rage at some point of any challenge, because it adds to the ranks of "orbs collected" and "combos", increasing the chances of getting a good score in the challenge. In this challenge, Cronos' Rage can be useful to keep and kill enemies in the air, too, as mentioned above. Related Pages *Challenge of the Titans Category:God of War II Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection